


On This New Years Night

by VampFan



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampFan/pseuds/VampFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This woman has always been his kryptonite and on this New Year’s night, he plans on giving in to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On This New Years Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThreeMagpies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeMagpies/gifts).



> This is a holiday gift for Three Magpies. Hope you like it :)

 

 

“General. We found her."

 Bass raises his head from the pile of papers on his desk.

 

"Where?" He asks

 

"On the outskirts of town. Hiding in the woods." The captain says.

Bass has a gut feeling something is wrong. "Feels too easy. She would never make it so easy." He says.

"Make sure she has no weapons hidden on her. You sure she was alone?" He asks the captain.

 

"Yes General. We searched the entire area and no one was there. Only the girl."

 

Bass nodded. "Make sure she's comfortable. It’s cold tonight." Bass says. The last thing he wants is for her to freeze to death.

 

"Yes sir." His captain nods and leaves the room. 

 

Bass sits in his chair and looks out the window. _It’s almost New Year's_ he thinks to himself.

 

The weather outside is almost at the point of freezing. Snow will come soon. It used to be a happy time in the Monroe Republic. That is, before everything fell apart.

 

Bass decides it’s time to go to bed. Despite the fact he wants to see her, he knows it would be a mistake. He leaves his office and goes to his quarters on the top floor and closes the door. He's exhausted.

 

Bass removes his jacket and boots and sits in his favorite chair next to the fireplace. It’s his place of peace as he likes to call it. He pours himself a glass of whiskey and closes his eyes. His mind drifts off to another place.

 

………

 

"Everyone! Please raise your glasses and help me toast to our fearless leader, who has brought us to victory. On this New Year’s Eve, we raise our glasses to you sir. To General Monroe!" The MC yells.

 

"To General Monroe!" The crowd in the room says in response.   

 

The live band starts playing “All about the Bass”.

  1. Bass thinks to himself and walks over to talk to some of the guests. This is his least favorite part but he knows it’s important for him to establish good relationships with them.



Captain Baker, for example, has a network of spies that brings in any and all Intel that has helped throughout the years in keeping the Republic safe and prevented enemy invasions.   

“General!” the captain calls out to him. Bass approaches him. “Captain” Bass says and shakes his hand.

“Are you enjoying the celebrations sir?” Baker asks.

“I’ll enjoy it more if you bring me that Intel you promised me that can help us defeat the savages from the wastelands.” Bass tells him and takes a sip from his champagne glass.

“All in good time sir. My men are working on it.” Baker says and smiles.

“Tell them to work faster.” Bass says and heads to the exit. He’s had enough of this.

As he exits the ballroom he notices a figure at the end of the hall. He can’t see clearly who it is but can tell it’s a woman from the dress she is wearing.

He walks towards her and stops just a few steps behind her. Even though her back is turned to him, she is breathtaking in her long black dress. There are only two straps covering her back and the rest of the dress covers her curvaceous backside.

She has long golden hair and Bass can smell her intoxicating perfume from where he is standing.

_Who is this woman?_ He thinks to himself. He has never seen her before.

She is standing alone near the window looking out to the night sky.

He takes a breath and approaches her.

“Good evening.” Bass says to her.

She turns around and Bass’s heart skips a beat. She is even more beautiful facing him with her big blue eyes and plumped lips.

He can feel himself getting aroused.

_Calm down_.  _Let’s take this step by step._ He thinks to himself.

“Good evening General Monroe” She says to him with the most sensual voice Bass has ever heard.

_What is this woman trying to do to me?_

“I don’t think we’ve met Ms….?”  _Please don’t say Mrs._ He prays inside.

“Charlotte. Just Charlotte.” She responds and reaches out her hand to him.

Bass takes it and brings her hand to his lips. He could swear he can feel the electricity between them.

“Pleasure to meet you Charlotte.” He says to her with a smile.

“So, what is a beautiful woman like you doing out here all by yourself?”

“Who said I’m by myself?” She says.

Bass can feel his heart sink.  _Knew this was too good to be true. Of course she’s here with someone you idiot!_ His inner thoughts now torturing him.

“I see.” He finally manages to say. _Well at least it’ll give me something to think about tonight._

“I hope you and your date enjoy the rest of the evening” he says and turns around to walk away.

“With my brother. I’m here with my brother.” She says to him and laughs a little.

Filled with relief and his pants know what else, he turns around grabs her face and his lips land onto hers.

His heart his pounding fast and he swears he feels hers beat faster as their tongues taste each other. One hand moves to bring her closer to him and the other moves down her back to her curvaceous behind.

Bass feels his erection growing harder and harder, and they deepen the kiss. He can feel her moaning at his every touch.

He feels as if he will explode if he doesn’t take her right this second.

A cold strange feeling wakes him to reality.

Bass opens his eyes. Confused, he looks in front of him and sees he is still in his room sitting in his couch. He looks down on himself and sees the erection his dream had stirred.

“I see you’re ready for me” A woman voice says

Startled, Bass jumps from his chair and turns around.

“Charlotte” he says calmly. “Didn’t take you too long to break out of your cell I see.”

She looks at him and says nothing as if she is agreeing with him.

Bass takes a few steps forward and stops to look at her. She is not wearing the black dress but none the less she still looks stunning in her skinny black jeans that cover her glorious ass and a tank top that barely covers her breasts.

“You going to finish what you started in that dream? Or just stare at me all night?” she asks him teasingly.

Bass closes the distance between them. Charlie opens her mouth and Bass crushes his onto hers. He loses all train of thought and he can feel his heart pulsing faster than ever.

He pauses for a moment to take a breath. Perhaps to think about what he’s doing, but this woman has always been his kryptonite and on this New Year’s night, he plans on giving in to her.

Bass removes her top, and Charlie starts working on unbuttoning his shirt.  He opens the clasp of her bra and frees her breasts. They are warm to his touch as he starts playing with one of her nipples, gently rolling it between his fingers. He kisses her again and she removes his pants and boxers freeing his hardened erection.

Bass picks her up in his arms and lays her on the bed. He removes her jeans and panties and places himself between her legs.

Bass moves his lips towards hers and gently kisses them. His mouth slides down to her neck and further down to her breasts. He takes one nipple in his mouth sucking it gently as she moans softly.

Charlie runs her hands down his back, and she can feel his hard muscles under her touch. Bass releases her nipples and centers himself between her legs and Charlie wraps her legs around his hips. The sight him in front of her with his muscular body and hard erection makes her even more aroused.

“I want you. Now” she says to him as she feels so ready for him.

Bass then thrusts his hips and moves inside her. Charlie moans as Bass moves in and out of her.  Charlie raises her hips to meet him allowing Bass to go deeper and deeper inside her. It feels so good and Charlie can feel her orgasm building inside her.

“Harder!” she yells out and Bass picks up the pace until she can take no more and Charlie comes hard yelling his name feeling her orgasm exploding inside her. This sets Bass off and after a few more deep thrusts he comes inside her fast and hard until he collapses on top of her.

They both lay on top of the bed drenched in sweat breathing heavily.

After several minutes of silence Charlie wraps a blanket around her and walks towards the window. Bass turns his head and looks at her standing there in the moonlight. She is the most beautiful woman he had ever seen but also the most infuriating.

He gets up from the bed naked and walks over to her. He caresses her hair and then brings her closer to him with one arm.  “What are you thinking about?” He asks her.

Charlie lifts her head and looks at him. “How much I’ve missed you” she says and her eyes get a bit teary.

Bass’s heart fills with joy. This was the last thing he expected to hear from her. Of course he missed her too and doesn’t want her to leave again. _But will she stay?_    He thinks to himself.

“This is the part where you say you missed me too” she says to him.

Bass closes his eyes and sighs. He opens them again and decides its time.

“Of course I missed you. You’re all I think about and its annoying, frustrating and aggravating me as heck.”

Charlie takes a few steps back with a hurt look on her face. “I see.”

Bass takes her hand. “But despite all that Charlotte, I love you and if you ever leave me again I don’t think I will ever be able to survive it.”

Tears start flowing down Charlie’s face and she lunges forward and puts her arms around him tightly.

“I love you too” she says, and they stand there next to window in each other’s arms.

“Happy New Year Charlotte.”

“Happy New Year Sebastian.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

%MCEPASTEBIN%


End file.
